


Love Is Overrated (Yet I Fell In Deep)

by MiniNoire



Series: Lavendar Happiness [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beach Holidays, Confessions, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Lukanette, Marked Adrinette for Marinette's feelings towards adrien, Mild DJWifi, Miraculous Ladybug Ensemble - Freeform, Summer Vacation, Sunsets, Truth or Dare, adrigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire/pseuds/MiniNoire
Summary: “Yeah,” she didn’t know why her tone was wistful, but she did know that her words held the truth. “Love is complicated like that.”“In my opinion,” Luka kicked at the water, spraying the droplets to a distance. “love is overrated.”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lavendar Happiness [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936975
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80
Collections: Miraculous Fanworks Anniversary 2020





	Love Is Overrated (Yet I Fell In Deep)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meirencollector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meirencollector/gifts).



> For the lovely Eun who loved Luka just like many of us do! I loved this prompt very much and dove in too deep xD 
> 
> ✨Happy server anniversary, Eun!!✨
> 
> Thanks to PrinceKapitan and AgresteBug for beta reading!

Marinette Dupain-Cheng hated her friends. Or more specifically, her best friend Alya.

But Alya had in-depth knowledge of her ‘adventurous expeditions’, and removing a person like that from the best friend post meant becoming prey to fatal mortification.

So, her hate had to be directed somewhere else.

Okay, Marinette Dupain-Cheng _passionately_ hated the game of truth and dare. Who was the stupid person who had suggested they play this game on their beach vacation?

Oh, it had been Adrien.

Well, dang.

Seems like she had to just roll along with it.

“So Marinette, truth or dare?”

Marinette was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. With Alya posing the question, she couldn’t choose the truth: the reasons were clear enough. Dare though…. there was an extremely small, incy-wincy tiny chance that Alya would actually ask Marinette to do something sensible.

Though even that was a great expectation to keep from the LadyBlogger.

“I choose dare.”

“You sure, girl?”

The wicked gleam in Alya’s eyes should have been a red alert in itself. But of course, Marinette was the champion in making the worst decisions when it came to her dignity.

“I am damn sure.”

“Well then, I dare you to kiss all the taken boys among us.”

Marinette sighed. She could do with a kiss on the cheek. At least it was better than confessing to Adrien. “Oh, that’s eas--”

“A kiss on the lips,” Alya smirked as she added the condition.

Why was Alya her best friend again?

“Fiiineee,” Marinette whined. “but I am starting with your guy then!” Saying so, she moved forward and pecked Nino on the lips.

Nino smirked. “Well, that sure was a good one dudette, but I guess my dude would like to have a demonstration himself.”

Oh god. Of course Alya had schemed the dare so that she could ‘subtly’ push Marinette and Adrien close together. Even when Adrien was taken.

She looked warily at Kagami. “Um, I can only do that if ‘Gami is comfortab--”

The girl in question pecked Adrien on the cheek, before smiling at Marinette. “It’s just a dare, I don’t mind.”

Marinette returned her smile, before turning to Adrien. The ball of sunshine smiled at her and for a moment, she thought she had been blinded. But then a small voice whispered in her head.

_He’s just a friend._

Right.

So this should be an easy-peasy task.

She leaned towards Adrien, ignoring the way her stomach fluttered. The heat from the proximity they shared wasn’t doing things to her. Neither was the slight scent of his cologne affecting her. And his chest? She certainly wasn’t ogling at it and thinking about _how muscular he was_ \--

Shutting her eyes tight, Marinette quickly pecked Adrien on the lips and scrambled back to her seat, fanning herself to cool the blush on her cheeks. In front of her, Adrien was giving her a small smile, a slight blush adorning his cheeks as well.

Returning the gesture, Marinette cleared her throat and pressed the button on the randomiser app. “Okay, Nino, truth or dare?”

The spectacled boy raised his arms in surrender, grinning. “Truth all the way, dudette. I ain’t risking you taking your frustration with Alya out on me.”

Marinette stuck her tongue out at him. “Fine, who’s a better kisser -- me or Alya?”

“Oh wow, well that’s a question.” Nino made a show of thinking before letting out a chuckle as he bumped Alya’s shoulders. “Sorry ‘Nette, but I’m gonna side with my girl on this one.”

Marinette giggled and passed him the phone. He pressed the button and waited for a moment before grinning. “Ah! Seems like this time we got the calm dude in! Luka, truth or dare?”

The older boy smiled. “Dare.”

“Well, now what can we choose for you…”

Marinette looked at Luka and gave him a smile, which he returned. She was glad that he was here. Alya and Nino were already together and Adrien had Kagami. Marinette had been anxious about being all alone on the trip. She had told Luka about the nervousness, and he had offered to go with her without missing a beat. Having someone on the trip with her was way better than ending up all alone.

“Aha!” Nino exclaimed, causing Marinette to jump as she turned her gaze away from the older boy, cheeks tinted pink. The smirk Alya gave her didn’t help her case.

“Since me and Adrien already got a kiss from our lovely Marinette here, I guess it’s your turn for the same too! I dare you to kiss Marinette on the lips.”

Marinette let out a small squeak at the dare, feeling her blush return in full force. Beside herself, she didn’t get any indication of Luka making a move.

“Do the dare or you’re a chicken!” Alya sing-songed. 

Marinette turned to Luka to find him frowning a bit. “I would, but if Marinette isn’t comfortable with the id--”

“I-It’s okay!” Marinette squeaked. “I don’t mind! Yeah, not at all!” 

“You sure, Melody?” Luka asked her again in concern, cupping her cheek lightly.

“Oh, c’mon man, just kiss her already!”

Cheeks flaming, Marinette leaned forward and pressed her lips to Luka’s. She felt him tense a bit and almost pulled back. However, Luka kissed her back tentatively before pulling away. And for some unknown reason, Marinette found it a bit difficult to ground herself and not give into the temptation of leaning forward and chasing his lips.

“Woah dude,” Nino let out a low whistle and Marinette wished the ground would swallow her then and there. “Given how much concerned you earlier were about Nettie, I expected you to give her just a peck, not an actual kiss!”

“I--uhm…” Luka garbled something incomprehensible and Marinette decided to come to his rescue.

“Well, he wasn’t the one who initiated it, right? He just kissed me and then we pulled back. And the dare’s done, so that’s all! Who’s next?”

That pushed the game forward and Marinette sighed in relief. The boy by her side nudged her slightly in gratitude, smiling at her softly.

She returned the gesture, her heart fluttering for reasons unknown.

* * *

Marinette grumbled as she nearly dived into her duffel bag, throwing random stuff out. After a few rounds of Truth and Dare, the group had gotten bored and decided to leave the penthouse and go out in the sun. And right now, Marinette couldn’t find her sunscreen.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are you going to spend your entire life there? Come out, girl!”

“In a sec, Alya!” she shouted back before diving into the search again.

Marinette grumbled as she threw out a random t-shirt. She remembered packing her sunscreen before everything else. So then, where the heck had it disappeared to?

Pulling out the lavender perfume bottle, she gave it a harsh glare before throwing it behind herself and diving into her things yet again. However, someone’s welp of pain made her nearly jump out of her skin, causing her to trip over her two left feet and fall on the wooden floor.

“You okay, Melody?”

Marinette looked up to find Luka gazing at her with concern as he rubbed his forehead, the perfume bottle in his other hand. He placed it on the bedside table, extending a helping hand out to her, which she gratefully accepted.

“Oh, I’m so sorry I hit you with that! I wasn’t looking and… oh goodness, are _you_ okay?”

He chuckled. “I’m fine. Nothing I couldn’t handle. Though I would have preferred to be hit by a lavender stalk instead of a lavender perfume bottle.”

“Oh god, I’m such an idiot,” Marinette groaned, trying to hide her face behind her hands.

Luka grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face “You’re great, Marinette. Now tell me, what’s the problem?”

“I cannot find my sunblock.”

“Is that all? You can use mine. Though it is a bit light, mind you.”

Marinette simply let out a squeal of delight. “Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! And I will take care to apply it frequently, promise!”

“Well, shall we go then?”

“Yes!”

* * *

“Adrien, stop!” Kagami giggled, putting her arms up to shield herself from the incoming water onslaught. Adrien didn’t relent, continuing to splash water at his girlfriend. Kagami tried to be defensive for a few moments, before going into offense mode and tackling Adrien, causing them both to go underwater. Some distance away, Alya and Nino were chuckling as they swam lazily in the water.

Marinette watched them all with a smile. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her leg. Looking down and finding nothing, she looked around. Confused, Marinette wondered what had pulled on her when a splash of water was hurled at her from behind, causing her to let out a squawk.

As she let her hair loose from its bun and combed her finger through her wet tresses, a deep chuckle caused her to look up.

“Luka! Not fair!”

The boy wheezed as he held his stomach. “T-the look on your face... It was worth it!”

Marinette harrumphed, crossing her arms on her chest. However, Luka’s mirth was infectious, and she found herself laughing along with him. 

“By the way, I wanted to show you something. Wanna come with me?” Luka asked, arousing her curiosity.

“Sure! Where do we have to go?” 

He grinned at her, giving her a pair of goggles, and pointing downward. “Underwater.”

“Oh! Let’s go then!” She snapped the goggles on, took a deep breath and dove underneath. A splash beside her indicated that Luka had dove in too.

For a moment, Marinette kept her eyes tightly shut. But she felt a nudge on her arm, and slowly opened them, holding back a gasp. 

Luka was looking at her with a sparkle in his eyes and a smile on his lips. He held his cupped hands near her neck and opened them there. Immediately, Marinette felt something ticklish pass by her ear. She turned around just in time to find a small, colourful fish swimming away.

A giggle rose in her chest and bubbled away in the water. Luka took hold of her hand and pointed towards the ocean bed that laid at some distance beneath their feet. Marinette felt her heart being taken away by the beautiful sight that lay there.

Colourful corals and fish decorated the place, their forms vibrant amidst the aqua blue. Pure glee filling her heart, Marinette turned back to Luka to find him looking at her with a soft expression. The blue of the ocean along with the speckles of sunlight on the water surface highlighted his blue eyes and hair even more, giving him a mesmerising look.

The artist within her could have marvelled for endless hours about how at home he appeared to be in the water, as if it held a harmony inside of him that was all his own. But the need of air caused her to resurface, gasping in lungfuls of air gratefully.

Luka came up a moment after with a splash, spraying her once again. “So, how was it?”

“It was breathtaking! I loved y--it!” Marinette gushed, catching her words just in time.

“Ahoy there blueberries!” Alya hollered from the seashore. “You guys up for a game of volleyball?”

“Coming!” Luka hollered back. “So shall we go, Melody?”

She returned his grin. “Lead the way, Bluebird.”

* * *

The game of beach volleyball had been absolute fun. The group had ended up in a small argument over the division of teams: the girls wanted to have a Girls vs Boys match, but the guys weren't in favor. They insisted they had an unfair height advantage, which offended the girls, because the guys had called them short. But in the end, everyone came to an agreement as they divided the team with Luka, Marinette and Adrien on one side and Alya, Kagami and Nino on the other side.

The game went on for a long time, with everyone having loads of fun. Along with Luka and Adrien by her side (which was _heavily_ distracting), the sun overhead had been prickling for Marinette, but she ignored the sensation in favor of gaining scores for her team. That was until Adrien noticed something.

“Marinette, your skin… it’s getting red!”

“Huh?” The sudden interruption caused the girl to nearly miss the ball, which Luka caught at the last moment and sent hurtling towards the other team before turning to her. Adrien walked over to Marinette, concern etched in his gaze. He stopped behind her and Marinette could feel his breath on her skin and his fingers ghosting near the warm nape of her neck. However, as soon as the soft fingers made contact with her skin, she let out a yelp and flinched away in pain.

“It looks like a sunburn,” Luka noted, frowning. “Marinette, did you reapply the sunscreen after we got out of water?”

“I-I didn’t… oh god,” she moaned in regret. How could she have been so careless? 

“Don’t worry, it seems like a minor burn. Good thing we noticed in time.” Luka said in a soothing voice, his hand on the small of her back. “I have aloe gel in my supplies, it will help soothe your skin.”

He turned back to the others, waving them away with a smile. “Don’t worry guys, you enjoy. We will be back in no time!”

“Thanks Luka,” Marinette mumbled, looking at him in adoration before leaning over to peck his cheek. “You’re the best.”

“Goes for you too, Melody.”

* * *

“You don’t have to be stuck with me, y’know,” Marinette mumbled, head hung down as she traced circles in the water with her toes.

She and Luka were sitting on a wooden pier, ankles submerged underwater to relieve themselves from the heat of the afternoon sun. At some distance, the rest of the group was enjoying themselves in the water, splashing and spraying at each other. Marinette felt guilty for being the reason Luka was stuck with her at the seashore.

“It isn’t called being stuck when you enjoy the company,” he said with a smile, causing her to giggle. “Plus, I’m sure I don’t know fish language. It is always more fun talking with you, Ma-ma-marinette.”

Marinette didn’t reply, just blushed and ducked her head, a small smile on her lips.

“So, you never told me what happened on your trip to New York City,” Luka started the topic. “Did you find the clarity you needed?”

Marinette couldn’t help but stiffen a bit at the topic. The NYC trip had been, after all, a huge mumbo-jumbo of emotions for her. She looked at her friends playing in the water, and her gaze fell on Adrien. He was radiant and carefree (but for some reason, _not_ dreamy). Seeing him laugh made Marinette feel as if the sun itself had descended from the sky to play in the ocean.

Fiddling with the blue ruffles of her rose-pink swimsuit, she answered the boy beside her. “I...kind of did. I realised that I still love him.”

“Oh… I see,” came the reply.

But he actually didn’t. 

For Marinette was only telling a partial truth.

“I am glad you finally got the necessary clarity, Melody. Though, why don’t you confess to him then? Or even give an indication?” Luka asked.

“He has a girlfriend, Luka,” Marinette stated the obvious truth that lay out in front of them.

“Yeah I know, but you can still tell him. No one’s stopping you from doing that. I mean, you have been in love with him since the day you met. You only gathered the courage now to come to terms with your feelings completely. Then why back away?”

Marinette didn’t answer, but simply let out a non-committed hum as she stared out at her friends who were enjoying the water.

He did have a point. But then again, Marinette herself didn’t feel like she could put a hundred percent in confessing to Adrien.

It was true that she had attained the clarity she had needed. It was also true that she realised that she loved him. But...it would be a lie to deny what else she had realised. That as the days passed them by, her feelings for Adrien had dimmed, becoming less intense each time she saw him.

Sure, Adrien held a special corner of her heart — he was her first love, after all — but there was something different in their interactions now. No more did his laugh make the heavenly angels sing. No more did his smile turn her into a gooey mush. No more did his sparkling green eyes make her lose sense of all the languages she knew.

No, being around Adrien was starting to get… normal. As if her heart too had accepted Adrien as just a friend, like her mind already had.

And maybe, maybe her heart had started to fall for someone else. Someone who was the steady tune of her song, the much-needed calm to her frenzy, the invisible support she leaned on, the alluring night that had witnessed both her highs and her lows. Someone who had sneaked his way into her sketchbooks and color palettes. Someone who had changed the themes from happy grass and smiling sunshines to uplifting lavender and mystifying royal blue starry nights.

It was the boy beside her, one who was as deep, calm, mysterious and serene as the ocean that stretched endlessly in front of her. The boy who spoke his heart through the magic of his fingers and his guitar, for music was always simpler than words. The boy she found herself falling for, slowly, steadily and completely.

She couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips as Adrien tackled Kagami from behind, causing them to tumble into the water. Beside the two, Alya and Nino were busy splashing at each other. There had been a time when she would have died to have a moment like that with Adrien, but right now, she just wanted a special someone who could share those moments with her.

“It hurts, right?”

“What?” Marinette turned to Luka, eyebrows raised in question. He was looking at her with a searching expression.

Sighing, the boy turned his gaze back to the scene where the group was having fun. “To see them so happy when you’re hurt within. To wish that you were there in their place, having the same fun with the one you love.”

“Maybe, yeah,” Marinette half shrugged, wincing a bit as her hair brushed with the sensitive skin. “But then again, it’s… complicated. I mean, look at him. He’s so happy and free. And Kagami’s my friend. I can’t put their happiness below myself.”

“But you shouldn’t let their happiness be the clouds of gloom in your life,” Luka countered.

“I know… yeah. And I’m not letting them be, honestly.” She gave him a small smile. “I mean, it feels like I’m finally falling out of love with Adrien and admiring him as a friend. And that change is… refreshing. It’s nice to be able to talk to him without looking like a total fool. It’s nice not to put him on a pedestal for once.”

“I see what you mean.”

“Yeah,” she didn’t know why her tone was wistful, but she did know that her words held the truth. “Love is complicated like that.”

“In my opinion,” Luka kicked at the water, spraying the droplets to a distance. “love is overrated.”

Marinette turned her head to his somber voice, and for some reason she couldn't place, it was a little blasé, too. Luka had a contemplative frown on his face as he looked into the distance of the endless horizon.

She noted how his dyed hair stuck to his nape, making her aware of the way her tresses prickled her sunburnt skin. And with the way the sun shone on his face, nature could only do so much as it casted a certain color in his eyes — beautiful gold flecks floating in the calming teal. Somehow, he looked more alluring than he had in the ocean, looked even more breathtaking in his tired, worn-out state.

And in a moment as simple as that, with a muse so simple yet so enchanting, Marinette’s intrinsic artist came to life.

However, that moment was broken by Alya’s tug on her ankle.

“We’re going for a rest now. What about you guys?”

She sensed Luka get up and immediately found herself missing his warmth and comfort. However, soon his hand came up in front of her.

“Shall we go?”

Smiling, she placed her small hand in his, marvelling at the comfort it held despite the difference in size.

“We shall.”

* * *

Walking on the beach with the ocean washing your feet and warm sand tickling the undersides of your soles was a really relaxing experience, Marinette realised. As the cool breeze rushed through her open tresses and made her strapless lavender sea-dress flutter, Marinette closed her eyes, basking in the last warm rays of the golden sun.

Suddenly, she felt a presence beside her. However instead of panicking, Marinette found herself even more relaxed. The presence didn’t speak, just continued to hum a soft tune. The tune of her heart.

“Y’know, you could simply ask if you wanted my company, Luka,” she finally spoke in a sing-song voice.

The boy chuckled. “Why, I believed I had a free pass to be in your company, my Melody.”

She hoped the golden glint of the sun hid her massive blush that erupted at the tender nickname. “Well, that you surely do.”

They continued to walk on the beach, the splish-splash of the waves a gentle harmony in the comfortable silence that existed between them. With her heart soaring in happiness, Marinette started to hum along with the boy beside her, enjoying every second of his company. Being with Luka put her at ease, and Marinette felt like she could truly be herself in front of him.

“Say Luka,” he turned to her at her voice, and she noticed the way the orange of the sky beautified his eyes. “Have you ever had a special someone?”

“A special someone?” He echoed her words.

“Yeah, someone who’s not family by blood, yet feels like one. Someone you care deeply about, and would do anything for them. Someone you can’t live without.”

“You mean like a lover or love interest?” Luka clarified, smirking a little.

Marinette blushed. “Noooot exactly… but then again, kind of? I mean, yes, haha!”

She had not wanted to directly ask if Luka had a love interest, that would have been downright rude. Plus it wasn’t like she was searching for a chance for herself. She was merely curious. Yep.

Silence stretched between the two, and the girl felt like she had overstepped her boundaries. “I mean, you don’t have to exactly tell me if you don’t want to, there’s no compul--”

“There’s this girl.”

Marinette immediately paused her ramblings, looking at Luka in wonder. “Oh?”

He gave her a soft smile before looking ahead. “Yeah. I guess she is this ‘special someone’ you talk about. Like, I have never met someone like her, and I don’t even want to. She’s just _so_ unique, and _so_ awesome.”

Luka waved his hands around animatedly, his expression one of pure joy, as if he were talking about the only beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on. “Like, she’s cute, a bit klutzy, sometimes awkward as hell. But at the same time, she’s strong-willed, brave and above all, loyal and caring and kind. I can’t describe her in words -- you know I have never been good with them. The best way I can really describe her is by her heartsong, and it is one of the most melodious, most harmonic tunes I have ever heard.”

“Wow,” Marinette breathed out, pushing down the slight feeling of jealousy that licked at her insides. “This girl… she must be so lucky to have you as a lover.”

Luka ran his hands through his hair as he chuckled nervously. “Not exactly. I mean… we are not together. I just… love to admire her in secret, from a distance.”

“Something like I did with Adrien?” Marinette asked with a soft smile. 

“Something like that, yeah,” he nodded before grinning. “Though we should probably exclude the Girl Squad Operations. I’ve never done things like that.”

“Hey!” Marinette playfully punched him in the arm as he laughed. His humor was infectious, for she soon found herself giggling along with him.

Sobering after a while, the two continued to walk down the beach. Marinette looked at the orange glistening reflection of the setting sun in the waters, before letting out a sigh. “This girl you talk about… have you ever confessed to her?”

He chuckled mirthlessly. “To be honest, I’m too chicken to downright say ‘I love you’ to her, Though I have tried to speak my heart’s desires through my music. She likes my songs, but I dunno if she knows the hidden meaning behind them.”

Marinette didn’t know about that girl, but now she knew for certain that Luka’s poetic confession had not exactly been a confession. It made her heart sick, but she swallowed the feeling, giving him a smile. She was happy for him that he had found someone to love like that.

“Plus,” his voice drew her out of her musings. “I guess she’s also pining after someone. Someone she considers as her ‘The One’.”

“Oh?” Wow, this was interesting. “And?”

“Well, that dude is oblivious as hell to not recognise her feelings. I mean, I sometimes really want to deck him in the face to not realise that someone as awesome as her is in love with him. But then again, he himself is taken.”

“Oh goodness, I can realise how much that hurts,” Marinette couldn’t help but sympathise with this mystery girl.

“Yeah. It's something which pulls her down every time she tries to confess to him and fails. I try to be there as a support for her, hoping I can hug her tight enough to shield her from all the pain in the world. I love her so much that it hurts.”

“Oh Luka,” Marinette touched his arm softly, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

He took in a deep breath before continuing. “Recently, she told me she gained clarity in her feelings. And realised that she still loves this boy, though her feelings for him are diminishing. And I don’t want to be selfish, but… I’m happy. Happy for her, happy for myself. ‘Cause it means I still have a chance at love. And it doesn’t matter if I’m her second chance. What matters is that I still love her fully, and foolishly hope she will return my feelings.”

Marinette drew her arm back immediately, looking at him with her eyes blown wide. That girl… that girl sounded too much like her. Everything, every word, it applied to her. Then could it possibly mean that…

She decided to take the chance. “Do I… do I know this girl, Luka?”

He stiffened a bit, halting in his walk. Marinette paused beside him, close by his side, her gaze searching. It was an excruciating moment -- Luka staring into nothingness with a blank expression, Marinette staring at him trying to decipher the expression on his face, the small yet heavy question hanging in the air between them.

Finally, Luka let out a breath, before turning to her with a small smile. “Better than I know myself, Melody.”

That was it. The confirmation she needed. Marinette wanted to happy dance and ugly sob at the same time, at her fate, her luck and her sheer stupidity.

Looking at him with eyes that she knew were glistening with happy tears, Marinette spoke in a tone so soft, it might have been lost in the roar of the oceans had they not been standing so close together. “If I know her that well, then trust me Luka, she is neck deep in love with you.”

He blinked at her, once, twice, before letting out a half-laugh of joy. She could see the tears gathering at the corner of his eyes too. “If that’s the case, then she should know that I’m already drowning in her love, my Melody.”

Giggling softly, Marinette looked towards the ocean once again, her heart at a peace she had never known before. Everything just felt so surreal, yet so true, so right. She felt fingers ghosting near her hand, and without any doubt, she held to those fingers tight. 

Those calloused fingers were her music, her art, her support. She had found them in the gentle music of the oceans, in front of the glimmering, setting sun. And underneath the orange sky that gave way to the starry night, Marinette wished to never let those fingers go. 

Never.

**Author's Note:**

> Story also shared on my [Main tumblr](https://mininoire.tumblr.com/) and [Writing Tumblr](https://noirewrites.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you are looking for a friendly MLB community to discuss your ideas, plots or share views regarding the show, or to simply be a part of a MLB server, join the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) today!


End file.
